The Ultimate Revenge!
by Unknownred
Summary: The Ultimate Revenge!  Dun Dun Dunn  Who knew Naruto was such a genius! Oh yeah, that's right, he's known as thee Numba One Prankster! Believe It!


**The Ultimate Revenge**

**By: Unknownred**

Summary: The Ultimate Revenge! (Dun Dun Dunn) Who knew Naruto was such a genius! Oh yeah, that's right, he's known as thee Numba One Prankster! Believe It!

**A/N: Hey Guys! A new fanfic, um, not short not long either, but it's a one shot. I do NOT own Naruto…**

**P.S. – I just realized I wrote a lot of Naruto fanfics, but truly I am not a big fan of Naruto. Naruto just has a lot of people to write like school drama and stuff and yeah! But I try! T_T Enjoy! …**

**One Shot!**

"_It's in my right mind to tell you that we're having a duel between girls' verses guys. And whoever wins does not have to write a freaking 3 chapter essay." Kakashi, our homeroom teacher announces. He smiles through the mask he always has on and you'll never catch him without it. _

"_Ne, teacher, how does this include the third graders?" I asked, with confusion and anticipation in my tone. I stared at the third graders who were smirking along with the class. I was irritated._

"_Oh that's easy, sempai!" Konohomaru, the grandson of the Principle, stated, "We simply watch and copy. We're learning and observing! P.S. – It's for our project on who's smarter than whom?"_

"_Um…and I still wonder why…they're included in this?" I turned to Kakashi who seems to be ignoring everyone besides acknowledging his ichi ichi paradise book. _

"_Well, like they said Naruto," Ino outsmarted Naruto, "They're observing this 'duel' on who could outsmart the other. I think clearly that we girls are smarter than guys!"_

"_Says you." Shikamaru snorted in objection._

"_Yeah!" Kiba agreed, "We can outsmart you girls anywhere, anytime, right Akumaru?" _

_Kiba's dog, Akumaru barked in response._

"_Sure that's what he said." Sakura joked. _

_The class snickered, except the offended ones. They glared at Sakura and her team. Kakashi smirked behind his mask and book and hopped off his desk and towards the board. He picked up the chalk and wrote on the chalk board, a chart between the girls and the guy's scores. _

"_I think I handled my class pretty well." He thought, then he spoke, "Lets make this interesting, shall we?"_

_The whole class listened as Kakashi offered if the girls won, the guys have to do a 3 chapter essay including doing the girl's essay too. And if the boys won, the girls will have to do the whole 3 chapter essay and present themselves as characters in his book._

_Everyone sweat dropped. I felt my eye brow twitch in frustration._

"_Hn." Sasuke muttered, not really caring but he was up for the challenge. _

_The girls crossed their arms and glared at the teacher as the guys were weighing their options. The third graders were apparently whispering to each other or gossiping to tell to the other third graders what its like to be a middle schooler. _

_I narrowed my eyes at Kakashi and sent a chill of anger out from the tone of my voice, "No! I got one better than your ridiculous offer!"_

"_Does it have to do with ramen?" the class asked in unison. _

"_No." I said, making a snicker, "Better."_

_The class seemed intrigued. And so I told them. And they all seemed to consider this as an agreement. Tomorrow we start. Battle Stations!_

Tuesday: The guys were parted into three groups as so were the girls.

The first group:

Sasuke – the handsome attraction of the group.

Shikamaru – the genius of the group.

Kiba – the investigator of the group.

The Second group:

Naruto – the prankster of the group.

Choje – the can't-get-passed-me of the group.

Lee – the fastest of the group.

The Third group:

Neji – the eye inspector of the group.

Shino – the suspicion of the group.

Akumaru – the sniffer of the group.

And the first group of the girls:

Ino – the shopaholic of the group.

Karin – the shoe fiasco of the group.

TenTen – the weapon of the group.

The second group of the girls:

Sakura – the strongest of the group.

Hinata – the distraction of the group.

Temari – the attitude of the group.

The third group of girls:

Yuuki – the wisest of the group.

(And two more girls in the class…names not needed, skills unknown)

Everyone got into their positions glaring each other off. The girls parted in different directions, like they knew where to start as for us guys, well, we just seem to move as one, thinking as one.

"So…?" Kiba started, "What exactly are we going to do?"

"Dummy!" I yelled at him, "We're going to do exactly what the girls think we're going to do!"

"Is that your plan all along?" Neji asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

I didn't flinch at all, just simply made a crook smile and nodded, "Oh yes!"

"Stupid." Sasuke rolled his eyes as we kept walking down the corridor of the school.

"It's not stupid, teme." I glared at Sasuke, "Or else we wouldn't be in need of you."

Sasuke shot a death glare at me but I simply kept walking, ignoring all his glares at the back of my head.

Shino stayed quiet as the only noise was Choje eating his chips from behind the group. Neji's eyes swept the hall before us, making sure no one overheard our plan.

"So, all we need to do now, is think of how to get rid of Konohomaru." I spoke, with a smile in my tone.

I know I'm his sempai, but really, the kid has to go. He can't ruin this duel for me. And the only way for him to go is if I do something about it.

"Why? I thought you said he's part of the package." Kiba wondered aloud for the rest of the group.

"He is… just not in the way you think he is." I said, not making sense of it all.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked, his questions faltered.

"Exactly what I said. We have no need for Konohomaru; he'll only slow us down. We only need him near the end, remember he's our secret weapon!" I spoke with certainty.

"He's in third grade." Kiba groaned, "How is he our secret weapon? What can he do? Tie a string to a trap when the rabbit goes through? That's totally third grade!"

"Exactly. He'll do exactly that." I nodded.

Kiba was confused but I think the other guys seem to get where I'm going and didn't question further. Konohomaru wasn't just a tool; he was our disguise in mischief. He was the answer to our plan. He is the key to the girls.

And whatever was going through my mind were mine and only mine. I have my own plan up my sleeve… but that doesn't mean I have to think it aloud.

Wednesday: The girls thought they could outsmart us, but we already knew the whole prankster rules in the knowledge of the prankster guide handbook I carry around for safe keeping.

In the morning, they cracked open the door and on top between the crack of the door and wall was a bucket full of water sitting. As usual, Kiba would kick the door open instead of walking through and we watched as the pail falls and splatters the ground setting wet triples on desks and the teacher, of course.

During lunch, Choje had an idea of putting worms in the girl's sandwiches while Sasuke made eye contact with the girls whom eventually fell to their knees in adoration. Sakura was about to bite into her sandwich when she noticed Ino's lettuce was moving in slow speed. They screamed when they realized they were wormified.

In P.E., I had snuck in with Shino and we took the girl's bags, filled with their needs and hid them in the showers in full blast. And soon, we watched as the girls came out, their faces in frustration, their bags wet and their clothes all drenched.

We laughed and head our way to class. Each guy had a turn in pranking the girls and so we thought they give up since they usually do. But until the end of the day, I went to the Ramen shop and I definitely got what I deserved but I definitely didn't like what I heard.

"Ramen: SOLD OUT!" I half screamed in the cook's ear, as he grunted and put the sign in front of the shop.

I fell to my knees, "B-but, I was heading for my victory!"

"Sorry, we're already sold out! Em' bought huge amounts, and said they were part of the group called 'Boston Tea Party'. I know not what they wanted with it…" The cook muttered with satisfaction.

I quirked a brow up and almost died in agony of no victory celebration of ramen. My day was ruin! Almost though…

Thursday: After a night of nightmares, back at school everyone assembled. Kakashi was amused on how many the girls and the guys had won but nothing has changed, we were as close as a match can say it was a tie.

"All we need now is to use Konohomaru." Kiba said, making the others nod in agreement.

"Yeah, but what else do we have in mind?" Neji muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Giving up already, Hyuuga?" Sasuke snickered.

"Have any ideas, Uchiha?" Neji returned the snicker.

Both rivals glared at each other in mockery. The others didn't pay attention as we thought hard on what we can use Konohomaru for.

"Won't make any difference, arguing… we need to work together as a team." Shikamaru, yawned, he's probably thinking it was troublesome.

"Won't we, hm?" I thought and then I got it. "Hey guys! I think I—"

"H-hello." Hinata stuttered, coming closer to our group.

"Hinata." We all acknowledged her.

"Um…er…um, I w-was w-wondering i-if we c-can just m-make a-a t-truce…?" Hinata's stuttered continued.

We all threw in a questioning glance. Were the girls willing to surrender..? Nah, a truce, but what was in for us?

I gasped as a realization clicked in my head.

The word truce brought a huge lesson of memory into my head from fifth grade history.

I finally recognized what 'Boston Tea Party' meant; it wasn't a group. That happened long before I was born. Boston Tea Party was those men who were drunk and tired of drinking tea (although I wonder why they should be, there's nothing wrong with drinking tea…?) and threw it in the Boston Bay.

I groaned, how could I fall for that? They were good, but not that good. I planned to get them back as soon as the challenge ends. Heh heh, I gave out an even more devious look.

"Um, we'll have to think about it." the boys said as Hinata nodded unsurely, concerned and walked away.

"Nice girl." Choje nodded.

"That's my cousin." Neji sighed.

"And hot too." Kiba added in.

"That's my cousin…!" Neji repeated.

"Well she is!" Kiba whined.

"She is!" Neji glared dangerously at Kiba who cowered to a corner.

I smiled doofelously as the idea formed into my head. I can't wait.

Friday: The day came at last; I had asked Konohomaru to do me a huge favor that costs my life more than ramen. And so he did as I asked.

Finally class began, and the scores were chalked onto the board. Everyone sat in their original seats; the girls sat with their all so perfect bods, showy and affectionate while we guys sat and dressed casually waiting to hear what Kakashi had to say.

"Well, I have watched and was pretty amused for the last three days. And I am completely astonished on how much all of you are so outsmarted by the smarts of each other's smarts. And so I praise no one or any side because basically there's isn't a side who won—"

_Yet._

"— so… I guess since there isn't a winner, all of you will have to do a whole 3 chapter essay! Good luck!" He grinned behind his mask at all of us whom groan in return.

"So we didn't learn anything in return?" A third grader mumbled under his breath.

"I wouldn't say that." whispered Konohomaru, "Look!" He motioned his head towards me as I leaned forward over Sakura, who sat next to Sasuke; her tank was forming her figure but not her reputation… _Not for long._

I bent over, swiftly grabbed her tank and open my fist, dropping the 'secret weapon' down her tank top. She gasped aloud, rebounded off her chair, she screamed, pulling her tank above her waist line and accidentally from a sudden result landed in Sasuke's lap.

Her face was beet red as collapsed from her realization. She then snapped at me, "Naruto! I'm going to kill you! What 'did' **you** put in my shirt?"

I limply bent down and swept up the creature aka secret weapon and show it to her. Her eyes widen as her eyes contacted green life form breathing, its bulgy eyes staring back at hers, seeming it has a big blush written across its face.

"F-frog…?" Sakura barely made a sound.

I nodded with satisfaction, "Oh yes! He came from the group 'Boston Tea Party'!"

And Then Sakura returned the favor as in fainting on Sasuke's lap, with Sasuke handling the situation. I guess us guys won after all.

Epilogue:

So now we're in high school, and everything hasn't change…okay almost everything has changed. Sakura is Sasuke's girlfriend, same goes with Ino and Shikamaru, Temari and Kiba, TenTen and Neji, and the only ones single are me, Hinata, Yuuki, Choje and Shino.

And we were hanging outside the food line at lunch when a group of middle schoolers walked into the cafeteria scanning the school as if they're thinking of attending it.

"Hm…hey, isn't that Konohomaru?" I said after awhile of observing the newbies.

"Yep! And FYI, Naruto, thanks to you, everything has changed and no one wants it changed but since it is, you're the reason to the guide book 'Follow How-To-Be-An-ID10T!" Sakura announced as the whole group laughed.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" I pouted.

"As much as I want to say you're a smart cookie less a baka, you're really not smart as you think you are prankster!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising a brow.

Sakura got up, flicked me in the forehead and pointed towards Konohomaru and his group of friends, "That's the group known as 'Thee Boston Tea Party'."

I was deadpanned as everyone gathered around me, pitying my mistakes as I laid there, in such stupidity.

**The End **


End file.
